When Reality Strikes
by Zwackellez
Summary: Kairi is just a shy insecure 16 year old girl who is usually focused on her school work and her best friend Namine. When Namine and Kairi are invited to a party one day, Kairi becomes pregnant and can't remember what had happened that fateful night.
1. What A Night

When Reality Strikes- Chapter 1

***I do not own any of the characters and I would just like to say now before you begin reading that I am only using the characters from Kingdom Hearts, I am not using the storyline***

Kairi was sitting at a desk in the public library studying for her unit 3 chemistry test. She wore a purple hoodie, covering her shoulder length red hair and a good portion of her head. Her blue eyes shut tight as she felt the crippling pain of a headache scorch through her brain.

I've studied enough for a day she thought to herself. Kairi turned around to see her friend Namine walking up to her.

"Hey Namine"  
"Hey Kairi, guess what we've just been invited too!"

"Ummm...I don't know..."

"A party, we were actually invited to an actual high school party, can you believe it!"

"Really, when is it?"

"Friday"

"Isn't that today?"

"Oh yeah I guess it is, well in that case we are killing time we have a party to prepare for!"

With that being said Namine and Kairi rushed out of the library towards Kairi's house.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" screamed Kairi as she entered her lovely 3 story house.

"Hi Kairi, how was your day, Oh hi Namine I hadn't realized you were here as well"

"Mom, Namine came with me to ask if I would be able to sleep over at her house tonight, is it ok?" asked Kairi. Kairi knew she didn't even have to ask her mom that question; the answer was always the same thing every time. Sometimes Namine would sleep over and Kairi wouldn't even ask her mom if she was allowed and she wouldn't even have a problem with it.

"Of course you can!"

"Great thanks mom!" Kairi and Namine ran up the stairs to Kairi's bedroom. Kairi, with the help of Namine packed her bag and packed the outfit she was going to wear to the party. They put it at the very bottom of the bag just in case Kairi's mom happened to take a look through the top of the bag. Kairi didn't want to let her mom know she was going to a party. If she knew then she would assume Kairi was a constant party goer and Kairi did not want her mom to think that especially since she was not even close to being the party type.

Kairi and Namine showed up to the party around 8:30 p.m. Kairi wearing a short jean skirt, which had not been her idea at all and she in fact hated the thing, she felt uncomfortable. And on top of that she was wearing a red tube top. All of which Namine had suggested and Kairi had only owned the clothing because they were birthday gifts from Namine. Namine was wearing the same thing but except she had a pink tube top. Both wearing black flip flops and their hair was down.

By 11:00p.m both girls were completely drunk. After discovering how much fun a couple of rounds of flip cup could be and a couple of rounds of beer pong and all of those other fun drinking games were, Kairi and Namine had really let themselves go.

Music was pumping from the stereos and Kairi was dancing by herself, Namine was still playing beer pong with some kids she knew from school. As Kairi was dancing she noticed a boy walking in her direction. He was cute; he couldn't be walking towards her, could he? He stopped in front of her and she discontinued her dancing.

"Hey there, I noticed you were dancing alone and well...Would you like to dance with me?" The boy asked her.

"Yeah sure" Kairi replied. She was feeling pretty confident about herself right now, the non-intoxicated Kairi would have been too shy to accept the offer, but the drunken Kairi let herself break out of her shell.

The blonde haired, blue eyed boy was beginning to notice just how drunk this girl was and decided maybe he would make a move. He pulled her really close and waited for a reaction. She seemed to be the same, enjoying every moment of it. He leaned in and began kissing her. She kissed back. They continued their make-out session for a while, and then the boy began leading her towards one of the houses many bedrooms.

Namine had looked for Kairi a couple of times but became distracted, once by a fight that had broken out and once because someone had came up to talk to her. Namine eventually found a couch and fell asleep.

Kairi woke up with a throbbing headache, and nausea. She opened her eyes and realised she was completely naked, her clothes recklessly thrown everywhere. It was just her in the room and she could not remember how she had gotten here.


	2. A shocked Namine

When Reality Strikes- Chapter 2

It had been exactly one month since the day of the party and Kairi decided she was not going to tell Namine what had happened and she also decided to put the party behind her and move on to her regular self. The past 4 weeks had gone by normally, studying, reading, drawing, and hanging out with Namine and so on. But there was an abnormality. She had been plagued with nausea for the past week, and it was not your common flu. It was whenever she smelled certain foods or just at random times of the day and then she would feel fine again after she got over the awful taste.

Kairi knew that this wasn't the flu, she was sure she knew what the cause was, but admitting this to herself was hard.

She would have to tell Namine and seek her advice. She would have to explain to her the whole story and hopefully things would work out.

"Namine...I have to tell you something..." Kairi said to Namine as they were having their usual Friday night sleep over at Namine's house.

"What is it Kairi?" she replied.

"Well...I don't really know how to spit this out, so I'm just going to say it" here goes "I think I might be pregnant." Kairi said as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

Namine looked down at Kairi with a look of doubt on her face. "Kairi you haven't even had sex before, how could possibly be pregnant?"

"I ...Had...sex..." Kairi replied through her muffled cries.

"What!...When!" Namine said obviously completely shocked by her friend. It was normal for a teenager to have sex these days but Kairi and me aren't your normal teenagers, we aren't interested in dating right now and rather spend our time with each other, when had Kairi even had the time to have sex?

"Remember that party we went to about a month ago in September?"

"Yeah"

"Well I don't remember how I got there or when or anything for that matter, but I awoke naked in a bed alone, my clothes tossed everywhere. I had sex and I don't even remember it and I don't even remember the guy I had it with." Kairi said as she began sobbing.

"Oh Kairi, come here" Was all Namine could say. Namine couldn't even remember when she had left Kairi or what she had been doing either, she remembers being awoken by Kairi the next morning on a couch with other people asleep on the floor.

"Well there is only one thing we should do right now" Namine said.

"What?" Kairi said as she looked up at Namine with tears still running down her cheeks.

"Run to the pharmacy and grab a couple of pregnancy tests, and then tomorrow we will call your doctor's office and schedule an ultrasound."

"Ok...let's go."

Kairi and Namine undressed out of their pyjamas and put on their jeans and t-shirts. Thankfully there was a pharmacy a couple of blocks away and it was in walking distance.

"Namine, what if someone sees us there, I don't want people from school to know about this for as long as I can hide it." Kairi said as they begun their way to the pharmacy.

"Do you really think anyone from our school is going to be at a pharmacy at 8:30p.m.?"

"Well... I guess... but were going aren't we? So why wouldn't other kids from our school go?"

"Stay positive Kairi, don't think of them being there, and think of them at home watching TV ok?"

Kairi still wasn't sure about being seen in public buying more than one pregnancy test but it needed to be done and so she kept on going.

When they got there they walked in and were distracted by the book section of the pharmacy. They remembered why they were there and cautiously made their way to the aisle they were looking for carefully looking around for any kids they might recognize from their school.

"Look they put the pregnancy tests right beside the condoms, kind of ironic isn't it?" Namine said as she chuckled. Kairi really hadn't thought it was that funny considering the situation she was in right now, she could have used a condom that night.

"26.99 please" Said the store clerk.

"Here you go sir" replied Kairi as she handed the man the money.

The man handed Kairi the bag with the 2 pregnancy tests and then the two girls exited the store, they were certain no one had spotted them. But they were wrong.

On the other side of the store was a blonde haired blue eyed girl named Larxene accompanied by her friend Olette. Both equally shocked at what they had just seen.

"Was that Kairi and Namine?" asked Larxene.

"It was, and Kairi bought a pregnancy test."

"Kairi? The super nerd from school. Who did she have sex with? And who would even have sex with her in the first place?"

"I don't know but I really want to get to the bottom of this"

"Me too." 


	3. Positively Frightening

When Reality Strikes- Chapter 3

Kairi and Namine had returned home with pregnancy tests in hand. They waited until Namine's parents went to bed before beginning just in case her parents became nosy.

"Ok I just checked they are definitely both asleep" said Namine.

"Alright, which test should I use first then?"

"Umm the one that was more expensive, it's probably more accurate, I think..."

"Your reassuring Namine" Kairi said as she slightly chuckled.

Kairi entered the bathroom and read the instructions. She did as instructed and then brought the stick out of the washroom so Namine could wait with her to view the results.

"This is so nerve wracking, why do these things take so long anyways" complained Namine.

"Look it's done" replied Kairi.

The result was as expected to be, a positive pink plus sign.

"Oh no" cried Kairi.

"Maybe that test was wrong, let's try the next one. Here drink some water."

Kairi really didn't want to take the next test, she already knew she was pregnant, why have it confirmed over and over again.

They waited a while until Kairi had to pee again and then re-did the same thing with the next test.

The same result came up, but this time there was a smiling happy face instead.

"I can't even remember who the father is, what am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe we can find out somehow, are you sure you can't remember anything?"

"I can't I was hammered, we had so much to drink and I'm not used to drinking so it doubled the impact."

Kairi began crying once again, how was she supposed to tell her parents, what will the kids at school think.

Kairi woke up Saturday morning and left Namine a note saying she was going home; she wanted some time to herself to think about the situation.

Kairi spent the rest of her weekend in her room sleeping, she had become more tired than usual and sleeping made her forget all of her problems. Until one day Kairi had a dream of her baby, it was a fuzzy dream and all she could remember of it was her holding her little baby in her arms and finally after 9 months being happy. Kairi then knew what she was going to do. She wanted to keep her baby; after all it was her baby why should anyone else raise it. And so what if she can't remember the father, plenty of girls raise babies on their own and do a good job, so why wouldn't I be able to do the same.

The next step for Kairi was going to be telling her parents, which was going to be hard. We had never even discussed sex before and now I'm pregnant, gee what good parenting.

"Mom, Dad, I really need to talk to you, It's really important."

"What is it honey, you know you can tell us anything right?"

Kairi took a spot on the Lazy boy across from her parents.

"I'm...I'm..."

"Spit it out Kairi" said her father.

"Pregnant"

"You're pregnant?" asked her mom.

"You had sex?" said her father in a shocked tone.

"Yes"

"Since when have you been having sex, and did you even use protection?" Said her very concerned mother.

"Do you want me to be honest here or just tell you what you need to know?"

"Could you please be honest with me Kairi, I want to know what happened, you were my little angel, what did I do wrong?"

"Mom please don't feel that way, you've been a great parent, the both of you have. It has been about a month since, you know..., me and Namine were invited to a party at a friend from schools house. It was our first and only party we had ever been to. We got carried away with our drinking and I can't for the life of me remember what happened. All I know is that I awoke in a bed completely...nak...ed...and alone, I don't remember what happened." Kairi found herself crying again, having to keep reliving that moment was hard.

Kairi's mom just hugged Kairi, what was she supposed to do anyways, kick her out? No she was not going to be that mother. "Well I'm going to have a talk with your father in the other room ok? You just wait here we'll be right back."

"Did you see this coming when she said she needed to talk?" asked her mother.

"No, I thought she broke something or failed a test, I didn't even know she would ever...you know. Ugh I don't even like the thought of her having sex. And the worst part about it is she doesn't even know who the father of her baby is."

"Well I'm not kicking her out, if she wants to keep her baby we should support her and help her the best we can. She is our one and only daughter, and besides this little incident she has been a very good child, never was a troublemaker."

"Your right, I don't want to lose our daughter either, we will help her, what's done is done."

Kairi's mom and dad returned to the living room, Kairi still in the same spot they left her at.

"Kairi, we've decided we are going to help you know matter what happens, ok? We love you honey and we want to help you out because we know you had no intention of getting pregnant. Have you decided if you want to keep the baby or adoption?"

"I want to keep the baby"

"I'm going to be a grandma!"Said Kairi's mom with enthusiasm.

Kairi felt a little better now, but she knew the next year was going to be one of her hardest.


	4. Heartbeat Lullaby

When Reality Strikes- Chapter 4

"So my parents are letting me keep the baby, and they are being really supportive." Kairi said to Namine as they made their way to school.

"That's great Kairi! I'm glad to hear that went over well."

"Yeah me too, but I am so frightened. I'm going to be a mother in 8 months. I have to face the whole school with a big pregnant belly and I'm going to have to drop school after the baby is born. How am I supposed to set up a future like that?"

"You can always come back to school once your baby is old enough." Suggested Namine.

"I guess..."

"So when is your ultrasound?"

"At 4:00 p.m. today and I would like to know if you want to come with me and my mom, she said it would be ok and I want you there, you're my best friend."

"Of course I will! I'm flattered."

Kairi and Namine reached the school just as the warning bell rang.

"Alright I will see you at lunch."

"Bye Namine."

Kairi walked into her first period class, all eyes on her. Why is everyone so interested in me now, they never were before, Kairi thought to herself.

"Hey Kairi I heard you had a bun in the oven, I didn't know you rolled that way" shouted a boy from across the room.

Kairi couldn't believe what she was hearing, how did everyone know already, she wasn't even showing yet.

Kairi ignored the comment and walked to her assigned seat. A couple of tears escaped her eyes.

"Who's the father" asked the girl who sat beside her.

"I don't really think it's your business." Kairi responded.

"Ohhhh so you don't know who the father is, I see, who knew you were such a player."

Kairi had had enough. "Who even told you in the first place that I was pregnant!"

"You don't have to get so defensive, gosh, Larxene told me."

"Who is Larxene?"

"Find out."

Kairi began crying.

"Please don't cry." Said the girl.

"How can I not, I'm pregnant and I'm only 16. I can't remember the night I had sex and I can't remember who I had sex with."

"How can you not remember having sex? It's amazing."

"Well I got drunk for the first time and clearly someone took advantage of that."

"Ohhh, well I guess that makes sense. I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I had no right to imply you were sleeping around." 

"It's ok; I'll forgive you this time." Kairi chuckled a little.

"Oh and I'm Nina by the way."

Kairi felt a little better now. She made a new friend. Someone she could talk to while she was away from Namine.

The last bell finally rang and Kairi was relieved. It was a hard day and she was glad she could leave this prison cell.

Kairi headed towards her locker to meet up with Namine. After all she was going to the ultrasound with her.

She was half way there and just as she was turning a hallway a blonde haired blue eyed girl bumped her.

"Skank" said the girl.

Kairi looked back to face the girl. "What did you call me?"

"I think you heard me."

Kairi was about to rip the girl in 2 when Namine showed up and dragged her away.

"What were you thinking, you don't mess with Larxene!" screamed Namine.

"She called me a skank, and wait did you say her name was Larxene!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because when I walked into my first period class everyone knew I was pregnant and I snapped at the girl I sit beside because she kept saying rude things and I asked her how she found out I was pregnant and she said Larxene told her. But now I've made a friend with this girl, her name is Nina."

"Oh, well maybe Larxene seen us that day we bought you the pregnancy tests. And I`m glad you met a new girl."

"I guess she did because that's the only way she would've known."

"We should get going my mom's waiting outside in the car for us." Said Kairi.

"Alright let's go see your baby!"

Kairi was bursting by the time she got to the doctor's office. She wasn't allowed to go pee until after the ultrasound because they needed it in her bladder to make the baby visible.

"Let's make this quick." Said an uncomfortable Kairi.

"Is there a Kairi here" said the ultrasound technician.

"Yes"

"Hi Kairi, and you must be her mother?"

"Yes hi."

The ultrasound tech led them down a hallway and into a fairly small room.

"Lay down up there please"

Kairi did as instructed.

"That's cold" said Kairi as the tech put the gel over her stomach.

"There's your baby Kairi" said the tech. The baby's heartbeat was such a comforting sound for Kairi to hear.

Tears began flowing from her eyes, but for once they were happy tears, her baby was healthy and growing at a normal pace.

After the ultrasound Kairi ran to the washroom and relieved her bladder. Kairi's mom and Namine were gazing at the ultrasound pictures, crying. They were so happy looking at the picture. This confirmed Kairi was pregnant and though she was so young her mother was overjoyed at this new life growing in her daughter's womb.

Kairi stuck the ultrasound pictures on her bed frame and when Kairi was going to sleep that night she put the video she had received into her portable DVD player and put it on repeat so she could hear the heartbeat of her unborn child over and over again until it lulled her into a deep sleep.


	5. Have a Little Faith

Kairi awoke with her arms cradling her head on the cold white porcelain toilet bowl. "Kairi honey it's time to get up" Said Kairi's mother from inside Kairi's bedroom. "Mom I'm in here" She replied back. "Oh sweetie you look awful. How about you take a day of rest today?"

"Mom you know I can't do that, I have 2 tests today…"

Kairi slid her hair through her auburn hair. "I'm going"

Without another word she walked out of the bathroom and began her morning ritual.

"I'm starting to show…" Kairi faintly smiled at her belly. 'Atleast I know your growing healthy' she thought to herself. As much as Kairi was happy that the baby was healthy, she also feared what people were saying about her situation.

Kairi squeezed on her barely fitting skinny jeans and pulled a large red sweater over her head.

* * *

As soon as Kairi walked into the school she headed straight into the library to continue her studying, she has a spare during her first period and she always used it productively, unlike Namine who incidentally spends her time doing anything anti-productive.

Namine was waiting for Kairi in a study booth that Kairi was famous for being at.

"Hey Kairi, God you look pale today, you feeling ok?"

" I was up half of the night with morning sickness.."

"Isn't morning sickness only in the morning?" Asked Namine

"That's just a myth, it can happen anytime"

"Oh, that really sucks."

"Yeah it really does, I really needed some rest for the chemistry and biology tests"

"I'm sure you'll do fine you always do"

"I guess.."

* * *

**Lunch Time**

"I think I did a really good job on my tests" Kairi said as she and Namine sat down at a secluded lunch table that was on the more deserted side of the school cafeteria.

"That's great Kairi! And how you feeling? How's my little niece or nephew doing?"

"I'm definitely feeling better…but I'm not gonna eat too much, don't want to push my luck."

"Well you better make sure your getting enough nutrients, you need more now that you have this thing growing in your womb."

"You make it sound like an alien" Kairi laughed as she said it.

"Well who knows, it might very well be one" They laughed, the two of them were too distracted to realize a school guidance counselor walking towards them.

"Oh hiya Ms!" Namine greeted the well known guidance counselor

"Hello Ladies. I was looking for you Kairi. I need to speak with you. How about you come to my office after school?"

"Yeah sure" She responded unsurely

After the guidance counselor was long gone Namine whispered to Kairi "Do you think she wants to talk with you about the baby?"

"I hope not..I can't believe everyone already knows, it's so humiliating."

* * *

"Hi I have an appointment with Ms. Nelson" Kairi said over the counter separating her from the seemingly always grumpy blonde.

"Go straight back"

Kairi cracked open the door slightly and poked her head in to make sure she had the right room.

"Oh Kairi come right in!"

"So you wanted to talk with me?" Kairi said as she took a seat

"Yes, I've heard from a few students that you are pregnant"

Kairi fumbled her fingers. "Yeah.. I am"

"Well I don't normally expect students with such a high average to show up pregnant but anything is possible right?" The teacher said as she searched Kairi's file in the computer data base. "Have you discussed this with your parents, because I am under obligation to tell them if you haven't"

"Yeah, they have been extremely supportive so far. We've decided on keeping the baby"

"And the child's father?"

Kairi didn't want to say that she couldn't remember who the father was, how embarrassing. She paused for a while.

"It's okay hunny you don't need to tell me but know that it's as much his responsibility as it is yours, he should know if he doesn't already"

"Now next year we are offering a daycare service to teen mothers that will be held in a nursery on the far end of the school. We haven't really had much of a choice considering all of the teenage pregnancies that have been occurring this past year. The program will cost you an extra 100 dollars onto your fees when you register the next year and basically you bring the baby into the nursery just before school and you go to class. You can decide whether you want to spend your lunch with the child and you would pick him or her up after school. We will be hiring professionals to care for the infants."

"Wow…what a great offer. Thank you so much this means so much to me, thank you thank you!" Kairi got up and hugged the guidance counselor. "You've saved me" Kairi said smiling brightly.

"It's what I do"

Kairi happily walked out of the office and ran to share the news with Namine, who was equally as excited as Kairi had been.

"Everything's going to work out"


	6. Do I know you?

"Looks like Larxene found her next victim" Naminé mumbled as we entered the crowded hallways. Larxene and a blonde boy I had never seen before. Lips pursed together. There was something about the way his hair glistened in the light, and the complexion of his skin that gave me goose bumps.

"Who is she with?" I asked curiously.

"A transfer student from a few hours away; I heard his name was Roxas and that he has…well, quite a reputation."

My gaze never left Roxas and it wasn't until he turned around that I truly understood what Naminé meant by '_repuation.'_

A beautifully structured jawline and mysterious sea blue eyes that pierced whomever they gazed into. A face that looked all too familiar.

"Enough about him and her, seeing her happy makes me want to throw up. New topic…your baby belly has really begun to poke out"

Naminé's efforts to change the topic could not pull me away from his gravitational force field, my eyes never left him but I quickly turned away from him when he began walking in our direction.

"Uh yeah… I'm at the halfway mark of the fifth month" I said rubbing my swollen abdomen.

Over Naminé's shoulder I could still see Roxas walking, walking in our direction that was.

"I think he's walking our way…" I said trying to be certain.

"Who are you talking abou… oh, he totally is, he's looking right at you Kairi."

_He_ was looking at _me_.

Just as we had suspected Roxas stopped right in front of us.

"Do I know you?" Roxas said bluntly, still looking directly at me, those eyes gazing into me. Reading me.

"Do I know you?" I replied.

"You just seem familiar is all, I recognize your face from somewhere, I just can't put a finger on it."

Was this a joke set up by Larxene? It had to be there was no way he could possibly ever know me. But I couldn't deny the fact that his face too had looked familiar.

"I don't believe so…Though you also seem familiar."

His eyes that had held mine for those brief few seconds slid down to my belly, swollen with life. I half expected him, like everyone else, to pass judgement. But when his eyes returned to mine I knew it didn't bother him.

The school bells chimed and a large swarm of students pushed and shoved by us, eagerly walking to their first period classes.

"Strange. Well anyways ladies it's been a slice but I'm sure it wouldn't be too impressive if I showed up late to my first class on the first day of my transfer. Bye." As he turned around to leave I saw him look back at me; at my belly. And I could have sworn that he had winked at me. But that would be impossible, he could clearly see I was pregnant and I had seen him all over Larxene 5 seconds before he even came into our general direction.


End file.
